Purnama
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang kau, aku, dan bulan yang setia menemani hari-hari kita. For my 1st anniversary in FFn. My first Indonesian fic in this fandom. Canon. R&R?


Aku tak ingat berapa purnama yang telah kulalui tanpa dirimu. Sinar keperakannya yang dulu jatuh dengan lembut di setiap surai merahmu, kini sudah tak bisa kulihat lagi. Sesekali angin malam menginterupsi konversasi kita, memnyebabkan jarimu sibuk membetulkan rambutmu agar dapat berdiri tegak. Kata-kata seperti puzzle, Giver, Solver acap kali tersebut di sela-sela pembicaraan kita, membuat kita tak tampak seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Meskipun jabatan kami di atas kertas sangat berbeda, namun praktik yang terjadi di lapangan adalah sebaliknya. Galileo, yang hidup berbeda zaman dengan Antoniette, memutuskan untuk menyeberang waktu dan menambah okupasi baru di depan namanya: Giver.

.

.

.

**Purnama**

**[masihkah kau mengingatku?]**

Phi Brain – Kami no Puzzle © Yoshiki Togawa

(Elena centric, romance/hurt/comfort, T, canon)

**Warning**: membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kebutaan, sakit mata, dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya. Bila sakit berlanjut, segeralah mundur untuk menghindari perbuatan asusila yang mungkin dilakukan di kotak review. Terima kasih :)

.

.

.

**Bulan Baru**

Semua berawal dari kenekatan diriku yang kabur dari serial puzzle kejar tayang di TV. Saat semua kru lengah, diam-diam aku meloncat melalui jendela ruang ganti, lalu mengganti kostum serba mencolok yang kukenakan dengan pakaian kasual. Sambil sedikit terengah-engah, sepasang manik _amethyst_ milikku terus waspada dalam melihat lingkungan sekitar, memastikan perbuatan bandelku ini tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Setelah aku bertemu trotoar yang lumayan padat dengan pejalan kaki, aku baru berani menghembuskan napas lega dan ikut membaur. Namun topi abu-abu yang bertengger di atas kepalaku tetap kuturunkan hingga melebihi alis, untuk berjaga-jaga. Selebihnya,senyum riang-lah yang terus menghiasi wajahku karena telah berhasil kabur. Bukannya aku membenci pekerjaanku sebagai _entertainer_, namun aku gerah dengan segala kesibukan yang menuntutku untuk kehilangan waktu pribadiku. Selain itu, aku ingin sesekali menikmati hal-hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh masyarakat umum tanpa harus terganggu oleh status artis. Bayangkan, saat aku asyik rebahan di atas tikar bambu sambil berjemur di pantai, para turis lokal maupun luar pulau berbondong-bondong mendatangiku dan menghalangi sumber cahaya matahari, lalu berebutan meminta foto bersama atau sekadar tanda tangan. Jadi disinilah aku, menyamar sebagai remaja normal, dan asyik keluyuran menuju pusat pertokoan yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan.

Tiba-tiba, iris _amethyst_-ku menangkap sebuah papan nama yang lumayan mencolok di tengah-tengah toko-toko hipster lain. Dikelilingi oleh lampu-lampu mini yang menyala bergantian, aku segera tahu kalau itu adalah _game center_. Tanpa sadar, sepasang kaki jenjangku melangkah masuk, dan mendapati puluhan _arcade game_ yang dipadati oleh remaja dan anak-anak. Suara-suara ramai khas game terdengar familiar di indra pendengaranku, saat aku memilih tetris untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kotak-kotak dua dimensi yang dapat disusun hingga membentuk suatu bangunan itu tanpa sadar telah menyita perhatianku, hingga poin demi poin terkumpul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Beberapa saat kemudian, baru kusadari urutan nama-nama peraih skor tertinggi yang terletak di sebelah kiri layar telah berubah urutan. Seingatku, _username_ 'Antoniette' yang kugunakan selalu duduk manis di peringkat pertama, mengapa sekarang ada _username_ baru yang mmemperoleh poin dengan cepat dan menggusur nama-nama lain yang ada di bawahku? Tanpa mengurangi fokus dari permainan, aku terus mengikuti perkembangan pemain baru yang bernama Galileo itu, hingga skornya bersaing ketat denganku. Sekadar informasi saja, semua _arcade game_ yang ada di tempat ini bisa digunakan untuk bermain _multiplayer_, jadi pemain bisa melihat skor pemain lain. Karena itulah aku terkejut saat Galileo semakin berhasrat ingin mengibarkan bendera perang di depan hidungku, terlihat dari nilai kami yang berkejar-kejaran. Aku mengenggam _joystick_ erat-erat, tak mau kalah dengan pemain amatir. Perlahan-lahan, aksiku yang menguras banyak pikiran dan tenaga jempol itu mulai menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Beberapa ada yang memberi semangat, namun ada pula yang sekadar terkejut dengan jumlah poin yang kudapatkan. Namun aku tak peduli, fokusku hanya ke layar berkedip-kedip yang ada di hadapanku. Tanpa sadar, seorang pemain yang tepat berada di depanku juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama, sayang wajahnya terhalang oleh game dan hanya memperlihatkan rambut merahnya yang mencuat. Dalam sepersekian detik, aku melongok untuk memenuhi rasa penasaranku. Tanpa kusangka, pemuda yang ada di depanku juga melakukan hal yang sama sampai pandangan kita bertemu.

"Galileo?"

"Antoniette?"

.

Sungguh kesan pertama yang penuh dengan aura persaingan.

* * *

Beberapa minggu berikutnya, aku berhasil mendapatkan info yang lumayan tentang dirimu. Pemuda kelas sebelas di Root Gakuen dengan titel Galileo, itulah identitasmu_. Sidekick_ dan sahabat baik Daimon Kaito, sang tokoh utama yang serba cuek namun jenius. Namun aku tahu, kalau kau memiliki kemampuan yang tak kalah hebatnya dengan pemuda bertitel 'Einstein' itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyamu iseng, namun aku dapat mengenali nada penasaran yang tersamar di balik kata-katamu.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah melihat kemampuanmu saat bersama Kaito dan Nonoha di studion dulu, maupun saat kau bersama teman-teman sesama Phi Brain yang lain. Bahkan kau memiliki bakat yang belum tentu dimiliki oleh Solver biasa."

"Apa itu?"

"Giver."

Kau tertawa keras-keras, membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Kurasa kau masih belum cukup mengenalku, Tuan Putri. Apa kau tahu Chido Setsu, Giver misterius yang terkenal di majalah puzzle itu?"

"Memang apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanyaku spontan, sebelum aku menyadari esensi dari pertanyaan yang diberikan olehmu. Mengapa kau justru malah membelokkan arah pembicaraan ini ke Chido Setsu yang terkenal, namun identitasnya belum diketahui? Sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut, kau hanya menyeringai puas dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Sorot matamu berubah lebih teduh, seteduh garis tipis bulan baru yang menggantung di angkasa. Berbeda jauh dengan sosok garang yang selalu melekat dalam dirimu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, kau segera berlari menuju teman-temanmu yang meributkan Kenja Puzzle yang kuberikan tadi sore dengan cengiran lebar, lalu bertengkar seperti biasa. Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka semua dengan senyum tipis, terutama untuk dirimu yang mengakui identitasmu yang sebenarnya. Perawakanmu yang lebih kekar dibandingkan dengan anak-anak Phi Brain yang lain membuatmu semakin menonjol, ditimpa oleh cahaya bulan hari pertama.

* * *

**Bulan Sabit**

"Hey, apa kau tidak salah tempat?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Memang kenapa, sih? Apa kau tidak terbiasa dengan tempat ini?" Aku balik bertanya dengan santai sambil menutul-tutulkan serbet ke bibir tipisku. Sepasang manik abu-abumu menggambarkan kegugupan dan kecemasan, bahkan makanan dan minuman yang kau pesan sedari tadi tak tersentuh karena kau sibuk memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah. Cahaya temaram yang berasal dari _chandelier_ klasik, lantunan musik klasik yang berasal dari _grand piano_ berwarna hitam, serta furnitur-furnitur lain yang serba mewah membuatmu semakin _nervous_. Dari semua pengunjung yang datang ke restoran Prancis terkenal ini, hanya kau yang mengenakan pakaian ala pembalap liar dan bukannya semi-formal seperti aku. Aku memang tidak memberitahu tujuan makan malam dimana, karena kau pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah. _A little surprise won't hurt, rite?_

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi... ini restoran mahal, Antoniette! Aku tidak mungkin bisa membayar semua yang telah kita pesan!"

"Sudahlah, tenang saja, aku yang traktir. Kebetulan hari ini aku terima gaji. Lagipula, aku ingin mendengar kisahmu yang berakhir menjadi Solver. Mengapa kau tidak memilih salah satu?"

"Menjadi Giver, maksudmu?" sahutmu sambil meneguk segelas _cappucino _dingin, berharap kafein yang terkandung di dalamnya dapat memperlancar 'pengakuan'mu. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pepatah mengatakan, _'If you can't be the first, be the best. If you can't be the best, be different'. _Mengerti? Selain itu, penghasilannya juga lumayan untuk adikku."

Kutatap dirimu yang asyik mengunyah stik daging dengan santai, namun dapat kutemukan sosokmu yang sebenarnya dari balik iris abu-abumu. Sosok pekerja keras, _family man_, dan berani menempuh jalur yang berbeda tersembunyi dalam balutan jaket kulit hitammu, menolak untuk merusak _image_ sangar yang telah kau ciptakan sejak dulu. Kalimat sederhana yang kau suarakan barusan justru menjadi senjata yang menyerangmu balik, lalu memaksa untuk memperlihatkan sifatmu yang sebenarnya. Tak mau membuatmu tersinggung, aku membalas dengan kata-kata yang tak kalah kasualnya.

"_Hm..._ _so it's all about rivalry, huh?"_

Hanya deretan gigi-gigi putihmu yang menjawab pertanyaanku, lalu kau kembali fokus ke makanan yang mungkin jarang sekali kau nikmati. Dalam diam, aku kembali menganalisis hipotesaku tadi sambil mengunyah masakan yang sama denganmu. Tiba-tiba, suara sengakmu kembali menarikmu ke alam sadar.

"Hey, Tuan Putri, bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau ingin melihat contoh-contoh puzzle buatan Chido Setsu?"

"Ah, iya!"

.

Malam itu, bulan yang berbentuk seperti sebuah _croissant_ berwarna keemasan mengintip kegiatan diskusiku bersamamu, melalui jendela restoran ini.

* * *

**Bulan Separuh**

_Ting tong_

"Iya, iya~ aku segera datang!" seru seorang gadis dengan rambut gelap yang dikuncir dua, berlari untuk meraih pintu depan. Baru saja ia meletakkan ransel dan meluruskan kaki di sofa yang empuk, kakak kesayangannya sudah pulang. Padahal Miharu tahu persis kalau kau lebih sering pulang lebih malam. Dengan _seifuku_ yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, gadis yang berumur tidak terlalu jauh dari Gyamon itu membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar, selebar senyumnya.

"_Okaeri, Nii-cha–"_

Sepasang bola mata milik Miharu membelalak, tak percaya dengan sosok yang berdiri tepat di samping kakaknya. Aku tersenyum geli ketika ekspresi terkejut itu tercetak jelas di wajah gadis itu, lalu mengulurkan tangan dengan sikap bersahabat. Pemuda berambut merah yang ada di sebelahku berkata sebelumnya kalau Miharu adalah gadis yang ceroboh dan merepotkan, namun semua kesan itu hilang ketika aku bertatapan langsung dengannya. Gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah pertama itu bahkan jauh lebih 'manis' daripada kakaknya. Lebih jauh lagi, mereka berdua sama sekali bertolak belakang, tak seperti kakak-adik yang umumnya cenderung mirip.

"Selamat sore, Miharu. Perkenalkan, nama saya..."

"Elena Himekawa!" seru Miharu sambil melonjak dan memelukku erat, membuatku sulit bernapas. "Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu langsung denganmu! Aku dan Gyamon-_niichan_ adalah penggemar beratmu!"

"Hei, hei..."

Mengabaikan wajahmu yang pucat karena _statement_ yang disuarakan oleh adiknya, gadis dengan rambut berwarna kelam itu terus berceloteh riang. "_Onii-chan_! Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau kenal dengan Elena-san? Kalau aku tahu, pasti sudah dari dulu aku meminta foto bersama dan tanda tangan!"

"Tidak apa-apa," potongku ramah, sembari mengambil kendali atas kau yang sudah malas berargumen lebih lanjut, "aku juga baru-baru ini berkenalan dengan Gyamon. _Etto_... bolehkah kita berbicara lebih lanjut di dalam?"

"Ah! Ya ampun... _gomen nee_, Elena-san. Saking senangnya, aku jadi lupa, hehe," ujar Miharu sambil mempersilakan aku dan kau masuk ke dalam dengan cengiran bersalah. Tanpa diminta, gadis berkuncir dua itu langsung melesat lebih dulu ke dalam ruangan yang tak jauh dari aku dan kau berdiri. Kalau dilihat dari dari suara dentingan porselen yang teratur, kurasa adikmu itu sedang sibuk membuat minuman. Sementara pemuda berambut merah itu menjatuhkan diri ke sofa panjang berwarna coklat, aku asyik melihat-lihat sekeliling. Meskipun apartemen ini tidak terlalu besar, namun lumayan lapang karena sedikit furnitur yang dipajang dan jumlah penghuninya yang minimalis. Sejauh mata memandang, tidak kutemukan foto keluarga yang tergantung di dinding atau bersandar di meja, padahal aku ingin bertanya tentang keluarganya.

"Kenapa, sih, kau melihat-lihat apartemenku seperti detektif? Apa kau mau membandingkannya dengan rumahmu yang pastinya jauh lebih besar dan lebih mewah?" tegurmu dengan nada sinis, seperti biasa. Aku buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu saja. Ehm, Gyamon, apa boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu yang pribadi?"

Alis merahmu terangkat sebelah, menunjukkan pemiliknya ingin tahu. Aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan walaupun bibirmu masih terkatup rapat.

"Mengapa kau dan Miharu hanya tinggal berdua, tanpa orangtua?"

.

Tanpa kusadari, Miharu yang baru datang sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman itu termangu saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Gemetar tubuhnya yang tersalurkan ke nampan itu membuat gelas-gelasnya saling beradu, dan likuid coklat yang ada di dalamnya ikut berkecipak. Dengan cepat aku menetralisir suasana gelap tadi sebelum butiran-butiran air yang menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu jatuh.

"Ma-maaf! Aku sudah menanyakan hal yang bukan urusanku–"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Suara berat yang berasal dari belakangku memecahkan kesunyian, membuatku dan Miharu ikut membalikkan tubuh. Sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, kau hanya berujar dengan kasual, "kau tak perlu sedih lagi, Miharu. Lagipula, peristiwa itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, sesuatu yang pantas untuk tidak terlalu diingat."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ayahku kabur dari rumah dan ibuku meninggal karena stress."

Aku hampir tak mempercayai kalimat pendek yang keluar dari bibirmu, karena caramu mengatakannya seperti orang yang berbincang tentang cuaca hari ini. Tidak ada beban yang menggelayut di setiap nada suaramu, berbeda dengan Miharu yang cenderung melankonis. Sebenarnya, sikap gadis berkuncir dua itu lebih wajar daripada kakaknya sendiri yang cenderung cuek dengan kondisi keluarganya yang hancur.

"Yaah... mau bagaimana lagi? Kami tak bisa mengembalikan bubur menjadi nasi, semua telah terjadi. Yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah belajar dan bekerja demi menghidupi aku dan Mi –"

Kalimatmu itu terputus saat lenganku melingkar di pinggangnya erat. Bulir-bulir air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang kini tumpah begitu saja tanpa bisa kukendalikan, membasahi jaket hitam yang kau kenakan. Dadaku sesak sekali saat mendengar kata-katamu barusan yang seolah-olah tak peduli, padahal aku tahu kalau kau juga sama sedihnya dengan aku.

"Tolong... jangan berpura-pura lagi, Gyamon... aku tahu rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang tua... Tolong... berhentilah bersikap tak peduli..."

Sepasang lengan kekarmu balas memelukku dengan lembut, disusul dengan tangan mungil yang ikut merengkuh tubuh kita berdua. Petang itu, bulan separuh memandang ke arah kami dengan tatapan terharu.

* * *

**Bulan Cembung**

"Yak, _cut_! Bagus sekali!"

Suara sutradara yang menggaung setelah melewati toa itu menghentikan aktingku dan seluruh kegiatan kru lainnya dengan senyum sumringah, lalu disambut dengan suara-suara memuji dari sesama aktris dan aktor lain. Syuting film kartun yang digandrungi oleh anak-anak di seluruh Jepang ini akhirnya telah mencapai episode terakhir, dimana aku harus bertarung melawan monster dengan kekuatan puzzle. Oke, mungkin terdengar sedikit konyol, namun rating yang terus meningkat dan pujian yang terus-menerus mengalir itu menunjukkan kalau film ini bukanlah film sembarangan. Berdasarkan survei, anak-anak yang menonton film kami menjadi lebih giat belajar, karena puzzle yang kami gunakan adalah puzzle angka yang mengharuskan para penonto ikut berhitung. Bahkan Menteri Pendidikan Jepang ikut memuji ide brilian ini, suatu hal yang tak mungkin didapatkan oleh stasiun TV lain.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan untuk membereskan perabotan dan ucapan terimakasih atas kerjasama, aku dapat melihat seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Sosok tinggi dan kekarnya sangat familiar di mataku, apalagi ditambah dengan bayangan motor _sport_ yang terparkir tepat di belakangmu. Dengan kostum dan _make-up_ fantasi yang masih melekat di tubuhku, aku segera berlari mendekat, memastikan kalau itu adalah kamu. Ternyata perkiraanku tak salah, kau masih dengan posisi yang sama saat aku menyambutmu dengan senyum lebar.

"G-Gyamon? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, namun rupanya aku datang disaat yang salah," sahutmu dingin, namun aku dapat melihat ekspresi kecewa dari raut wajahnya. "Lihat, beberapa kru sudah mencarimu untuk merayakan kesuksesan kalian bersama-sama."

"Aku bisa menyusulnya nanti. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau tidak pernah datang langsung ke studio seperti ini. Apa ada yang gawat?"

Sebagai jawaban, kau merogoh-rogoh sakumu, lalu mengeluarkan kotak beludru seukuran telapak tangan tanpa bersuara. Napasku tercekat. Dari permukaannya saja, aku sudah tahu kalau kotak biru itu sering menghiasi _display_ toko perhiasan sebagai penyimpan aksesoris berharga. Perlahan-lahan, tanganku terulur untuk membukanya. Hal pertama yang tertangkap dari mataku adalah kilau merah jambu yang terukir hingga membentuk seperti sebuah kepingan puzzle, dengan sepuhan emas putih yang mengelilinginya dan lingkaran seukuran jari manis yang berbahan dasar sama.

"Setelah memikirkan percakapan kita selama ini, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi Giver dan pindah ke POG. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka, tapi kuharap kau mau menerima hadiah kecil ini sebagai tanda terima kasih," tuturmu pelan, tak seperti biasa. Jantungku yang terus berdebar dengan akselerasi tinggi bukan jaminan aku akan meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Sebaliknya, aku tak sanggup menggerakkan otot-otot mulutku hanya untuk sekadar mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku tetap terpaku di tempat, sambil memandangi wajahmu yang berubah menjadi merah.

"A-apakah ini jelek? Ma-maaf, kukira wanita suka cincin seperti –"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, sekeras-kerasnya hingga perutku sakit. Seumur-umur aku berkenalan dengamu, baru pertama kali kulihat wajahmu merona merah dan melunturkan kesan garang yang selalu kau banggakan. Namun, tanpa bisa kusangkal, jantungku terus memompa darah lebih kencang seiring dengan tawaku yang tak berkesudahan. Aku tahu kalau reaksimu itu merupakan tanda, kalau perasaan yang telah kupendam ini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau yang awalnya bingung dengan sikapku tadi akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Loh, mengapa kau ikut tertawa?"

"Kau sendiri, mengapa tertawa?" tanyamu tak mau kalah. Dengan cepat, aku berjinjit dan mencubit pipinya yang masih menyisakan hawa panas.

"Kau itu lucu sekali tadiiii~~~ aku tak pernah melihat wajahmu seperti itu! Oke, sekarang giliranmu. Mengapa kau ikut tertawa?"

"Karena... aku tak pernah memasangkan cincin sebelumnya. Hahahahah! Bodohnya aku!"

Kami kembali tertawa dan menertawakan satu sama lain, tak peduli dengan suasana studio yang mulai sepi. Langit yang semula berwarna merah semburat, kini menjadi biru gelap dan meninggalkan bulan cembung sebagai sumber cahaya. Cincin yang semula masih berada di dalam kotak, kini berpindah ke jari manisku dengan menggunakan tanganku sendiri.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah kau resmi menjadi Giver, aku lebih sering melihat kehadiranmu di POG Headquarters. Hal ini tentu saja membuatku senang, karena kita dapat lebih sering bertemu dan bertukar pendapat setiap malam. Aku masih ingat jembatan yang melintang di atas taman mungil, tempat yang pas untuk berbincang-bincang kita saat itu. Seringkali bulan hadir di atas kepala kita, meskipun dengan wujud yang berbeda-beda. Sinar keemasannya memantul ke cincin yang sampai sekarang melingkar di jari manisku, seolah setuju dengan hubunganku denganmu. Namun, sejak Rook-sama pergi meninggalkan kepemimpinan POG, aku tak pernah melihat dirimu lagi. Menurut informasi yang susah payah kukumpulkan, kau kembali menjadi Solver bersama Kaito dan sekarang sedang bertarung melawan Orpheus Order. Bukannya aku tak setuju kau kembali menjadi Solver, namun absennya dirimu yang tak pernah bisa kuterima. Bukankah sekarang POG sudah menjadi organisasi yang bersih, tanpa konflik yang mengancam jiwa seperti dahulu? Mengapa kau tak mau kembali kemari lagi? Apa kau pikir POG hanya berisi Giver saja, sementara kau sudah berubah haluan menjadi Solver?

"Mungkin ia tak punya waktu untuk kembali ke POG. Kau tahu, Orpheus Order adalah organisasi jahat yang jauh lebih tua dan lebih kejam daripada kita," sahut seorang pemuda yang berjalan menuju arahku, jubah hitamnya berkibar dramatis dalam lantunan angin malam.

"Bishop..."

"Kalau kau percaya dia kembali, dia pasti kembali." Bishop mengerling ke arah cincin merah jambu yang terlihat mencolok dalam gelapnya malam. Hanya pemuda itu yang tahu kisahku denganmu, dan tanpa kusangka, ia adalah pendengar yang baik. Setiap malam yang kuhabiskan dengan memandangi bulan di atas jembatan ini tanpamu, kini terisi dengan kehadirannya yang selalu menghiburku. Meskipun jabatan pemimpin POG Jepang telah diserahkan padanya, namun pemuda berambut kelam itu selalu punya waktu untuk menemaniku.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama daripada biasanya, masih banyak pekerjaan menantiku. Jangan terlalu berada di luar ruangan, angin hari ini lebih dingin daripada biasanya."

"Te-terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Bishop," ujarku sambil menunduk, tak berani nemandang sorot matanya yang lebih bersahabat jika bertemu denganku. Pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu meninggalkanku dengan kibaran jubahnya. Setelah Bishop masuk ke dalam gedung, aku kembali memandang bulan purnama yang menggantung di langit malam. Meskipun bulan itu selalu berubah bentuk, namun ia tetap setia menemaniku dari kejauhan, dan memberikan pencahayaan yang cukup teduh untuk menemaniku tiap malam. Berbeda dengan kamu...

* * *

**Epilog: Purnama**

Saat aku sedang menunduk untuk melihat taman bunga yang berada di bawah kakiku, tiba-tiba iris _amethyst_-ku menangkap siluet seorang pemuda tinggi dan kekar dari kejauhan. Meskipun otakku memaksa untuk tidak berspekulasi macam-macam, namun aku takut dengan kemungkinan terbaik dan terburuk; kau akhirnya mendatangiku. Debar jantung yang semakin menggila ini sulit kuhentikan, saat pemuda itu berjalan melalui taman yang sedikit temaram. Oh, ingatkan aku untuk menegur Bishop karena memasang lampu taman yang kurang terang. Helaian rambut _tourmaline_-ku jatuh di kedua sisi kepala seperti tirai saat aku menunduk, namun aku tak punya waktu untuk menyelipkannya ke balik telinga. Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu akhirnya sampai tepat di bawahku.

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri, berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Rambut merah itu, manik abu-abu itu, jaket hitam itu, semuanya tak berubah sejak setahun lalu. Bibirku tak kuasa mengucapkan apa-apa, jadi kelenjar konjungtiva-ku yang mengambil alih. Sebutir, dua, butir, dan akhirnya airmataku mengalir deras tanpa bisa kuhindari.

"_Tadaima, my Princess_."

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Author's Gaje Notes (AGN):**

Pertama, salam kenal untuk semua author Phi Brain – Kami no Puzzle! Watashi wa Michelle Aoki desu! Hehe, saya babat alas disini nih XD semoga aja ada yang mau nemenin saya~

Kedua,... saya sepikles setelah ngetik ini. Berbekal kecintaan saya dengan anime ini dan hasrat untuk babat alas, saya sampe bikin, bentar... 4 fic yang ceritanya beda-beda ;_; efek dari terlalu banyak bunny plot + waktu sedikit itu menghasilkan fic-fic separo jadi yang terlantar di lappie =A= apalagi sebenernya saya masih ujian kenaikan kelas, mana pelajaran kimia pula =3= dan sebenarnya fic GyamonElena ini ada 2 versi, meskipun masih sama-sama Elena centric. Susahnya bunny plot yaa itu, idenya cuma selintas doang tapi ga didukung sama plot yang kuat, makanya berhenti di tengah jalan ;A; beda banget sama saya dulu yang masih punya banyak waktu, bahkan setiap kata-kata dan percakapan udah terekam kuat di otak.

Ketiga, karena terbatasnya waktu, jadi saya jarang nulis (terakhir nulis itu waktu bikin orific buat FF 2012 & CHC 2012), jadi gaya tulisan saya beda jauh. Pas itu saya sempet panik sih *bakar pr sialan* tapi stelah saya tahu cara menanggulanginya, saya berusaha untuk mengetik dan terus mengetik. Dan voila~ hasil bercobaan saya yang baru, belum terjamin keindahannya ="))))) lagipula akhir-akhir ini lagi demen gaya menulis pake sudut pandang pertama dan pake flashback, beda banget sama dulu yang lebih sering bertemakan bittersweet :")

Keempat, saya baru pertamakali juga loh pake poin-poin di AGN ini 8D terus juga headernya saya buat beda~ sementara ini masih di fic ini dulu (bilang aja belum sempet edit), ntar kalo udah ketemu liburan saya bakal rombak semua fic saya dengan menggunakan header seperti ini XD

Kelima, review? /dibuang


End file.
